His Happiness
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: Hikaru went to study aboard, but how is Karou going to deal with out him? A really short story for one of my Bestest Friends, Richy. Thank you so much Richy!


**Disclamer! I don't own Host Club or the characters.**

**I wrote this for one of my best friends Richy, not like he'll ever read it sadly.**

**Richy, you're one of my best friends and I just want to let you know that I love you like a brother and that you are really important to me. **

**Without you, I wouldn't be like I am today. I wouldn't know what anime or manga was. Back in 4th grade, when we met, you were really the only person who was nice to me. **

**I'm going to miss you so much if you leave, but all that matters is that you're happy. That's all I want.**

**Thank you so much!**

**-Nola-**

* * *

"W-What?" Karou asked staring at his twin brother.

"I'm going to study aboard." His brother replied.

"B-but, you and me...the two of us...have always been together..." The younger one stammered back.

"Karou...You'll be my brother no matter where I am."

Karou looked down at his feet and muttered to himself. "And our family is ruined."

**...**

Standing in the airport, Hikaru began to say his good byes.

"See ya Boss." He told Tamaki, who smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll miss you, you little devil!" He said backing away from the boy.

"I'll miss you too."

Next Haruhi gave Hikaru a hug, her eyes filling with tears.

"You better come back, Hikaru." She said, looking him in the eye.

"I will Haru-chan!" He laughed.

"Be good," Kyoya said. "I don't want have to bail you out, you know."

"Ahhaaa, don't worry for the most part!" Hikaru laughed again.

But while all these smiles and good-byes were going on, Karou stood in the back round, looking at the ground.

Haruhi looked over at him, seeing him mope around, she waled over to him.

"Are you going to say good bye?" She whispered to him.

No reply.

She frowned and punched his arm.

"Hika-chan...I don't want you to leave!" Honey cried, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Honey." Mori said picking him up, then ruffling Hikaru's hair and saying, "See you around, kid."

Moments later, his flight was called.

"I have to go now." He said, then looking at his brother.

"...Bye Hikaru..." His brother said, turning away.

**...**

Everyday since Hikaru left, Karou would check his email every 5 minutes and stares at the clock quite often.

But Hikaru hasn't contaced him intill Tamaki madethe three of them go a video chat together.

"HEY! HIKARU! YOU HEAR ME?" Tamaki yelled into the mic.

"Yes I do! You don't have to yell Boss!"

Karou just stared at his brother.

"Oh yeah, Karou, Tamaki, these are my two friends. Robbie and Jase."

"Sup?" The boy named Robbie said and the other just turned his head.

After hours, Tamaki went home, but before he left he told Karou, "Talk to your brother, now."

The two stared at each other for a while.

"I missed you, Karou."

"I missed you way more, Hikaru." Karou said, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"What a cry baby," one of the two other boys said.

"One is a crybaby and the other is an idiot," the other said.

Hikaru stared at his two friends in surprise.

"L-Leave Tamaki alone!" Karou yelled at them.

_If it wasn't for him, Hikaru and I wouldn't have made the friends we have today. We would have the life style we have to day if not for him. We wouldn't have a true family if it wasn't for him! _Karou thought.

"Karou is my best friend and brother, and Tamaki made my life so much better! Don't you dare say anything, and I mean _anything_ about my family!"

"Whatever!" Jase yelled back, "I's not like either of us like you, we just became your friends cuz you're like rich or something!"

Hikaru was speechless.

"Let's go Jase!" Then the two left.

Nothing was said for the longest time.

Karou wanted to hug his brother. He wanted to wipe away his tears, he wanted to be with him. But he couldn't do anything.

"Aha..." Hikaru finally said. "You know what? Deep down I knew they didn't like me. But, I don't care. I'd rather be with my friends...my _family_..."

Karou smiled, " Come home soon...and actually keep in touch."

"What?" His brother asked. "I send you messages and call all the time, but they won't go through!"

"Then we'll talk this way then."

"It's a promise."

**...**

It has been about a year now, and Karou can't take it anymore.

_I miss him so much. I just want my brother back._

Sleeping alone was something Karou had to get used to, but he just couldn't. He has his family, the Host Club. But at home he's all alone. He was always with his brother. _Always_.

But today he missed his brother the most today. It was the day they had joined the Host Club. The day their new life started.

But Hikaru wasn't here to celebrate it with him.

Karou began to cry. His tears soaked the pillow he was clutching.

Someone came in the house.

_It's just dad. _Karou thought, hiding his face in the pillow.

A few moments later, a hand was put on his shoulder. Looking up, Karou was simply unable to speak.

"Hey Karou." His brother said.

"H-hikaru?" Karou asked a answered question.

"Eheheheh, do you think I'd really miss today?"

Karou didn't answer his brother. He just jumped up from the couch, and hugged his brother tightly.

"I missed you so much."

"Karou, I missed ya too!"

**...**

_Even if Hikaru went back, Karou didn't care anymore._

_He just wanted his brother to be happy._

_And if he was, he would be too._

_That's all that mattered._

_He just wanted his brother to smile and be happy._

* * *

**...Yeah...This person is really important to me and I just had to...**

**I feel like if Hikaru left, Karou would be so sad and lonely, like how I'll be.**

**But along as you're happy, I am!**

**I hoped you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are very loved by me!**

**P.S. Richy, if you're reading this...Um...Thank you...**


End file.
